


Pure Serendipity

by Panicsinbisexual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Hogwarts Seventh Year, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Swearing, Tattoos, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicsinbisexual/pseuds/Panicsinbisexual
Summary: Harry had always loved his soulmate tattoo. But what happens when one of the people he hated most in this world has the matching one?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. Airplanes. The Best Form Of Communication.

“‘Mione! Mione! Open this door!” Harry said as he beat on the door to the girls dormitory. “I think I’m going to be sick.”   
  


_Earlier that night..._

  
_Harry Potter has always loved his soulmate tattoo. He could spend hours upon hours watching it fly around his wrist. It was a small paper airplane that would move around his wrist, leaving behind a trail as it moved. But one night as Harry stared at his tattoo when he couldn’t sleep, it changed directions. Normally it would make loops or an infinity sign but today it spelled a word. And that word was ‘Hello.’ Harry looked at it confused. It moved once again._ ‘ _Touch your wand to it.’ It spelled out. Harry grabbed his wand from his nightstand and touched it to his tattoo. As he moved it along his skin, he spelled out the word ‘wow.’_

_They spoke through the tattoos for around another hour when Harry asked ‘Who are you?’ ‘Promise you won’t hate me or be mad or something?’ He replied. ‘Promise.’ ‘Draco Malfoy.’ Harry laughed aloud. ‘Now actually tell me.’ ‘I’m 110% serious.’ Harry dropped his wand and speed walked to the girls dormitory._

And that leaves us where we were earlier. Hermione opened the door with her hair in a bonnet and a charcoal face mask on. “What Harry? What could you possibly want at.” She looked at the clock that was on the back of their wall. “Two in the bloody morning?”   
  


“You’ve been hanging out with Ron too much.” Harry murmured.   
  


“Harry!”   
  


“Okay, okay, okay. Fine.” He took in a deep breath. “Draco Malfoy is my soulmate.” He said slowly. 

  
“How the hell do you know that? You’re a bloody idiot.”

“Okay so pretty much I was looking at my tattoo as usual.” He said quickly. “And then it started moving but like differently and it was all like ‘hello’ and then it was like ‘touch you wand to it’ and then we talked through it was they were just so nice-“

”If anything that means it’s _not_ Malfoy.” Hermione said cutting him off.   
  


“You didn’t let me finish. I was like ‘who are you’ and he was like ‘Draco Malfoy’ and I was like ‘You’re joking’ and he was like ‘nope. I’m very serious.’ And then I ran here and well you know the rest.”   
  


“Wow... um... Harry you know I love you, right?” Harry nodded. “I think you’re going crazy. Let’s get you to the infirmary.” She said grabbing his hand and trying to walk down the stairs.   
  


“No ‘Mione.” He said grabbing his hand back from her. “I swear. Why the hell would I lie about this anyway?”   
  


“I guess your right...” she said looking at him. “But I didn’t know you could move the tattoo?” As she spoke a small ‘hello?’ made of small lines appeared onto his wrist. 

“Look!” He said pointing at his arm.   
  


“Holy shit.” She whispered breathily as she stared at the moving tattoo.   
  


“I know. Now I’m going to get my wand. Meet me in the common room!”   
  


“Harry...I can’t. It’s too late.”

”Fine, don’t then. You don’t have to.” 

  
“Okay, okay. I will. Fine.” 

“That’s what I thought.” He said as he ran to the stairs that led up to his dormitory.   
  


He wouldn’t touch his tattoo until he was beside Hermione. Or at least that’s what he told himself. She was taking to long so as Harry sat on the couch in the common room, he moved the airplane to spell out two simple words ‘still here’

After around 5 minutes Hermione finally came back down and sat beside Harry. “Sorry I had to take my face mask off.” She apologized.   
  


“It’s alright.” Harry assured. They both sat there staring at their tattoos, hoping one of their soulmates would say something. Finally Harry’s started to form words. ‘Who are _you_?’ “What should I say?” Harry asked Hermione withouy taking his eyes off of the words.   
  


“Well, you have to tell him.” Hermione answered. “Come on Harry, I know you’re not the brightest but-“  
  


”Rude.” Harry cut her off. “But okay. I will...” Harry picked his wand up and started tracing the words ‘Harry Potter.’

A response came almost immediately. ‘Actually?’   
  


‘Actually.’ Harry answered.   
  


‘Well we’re fucked.’ He replied.   
  
  


‘You can say that again.’ Harry answered.   
  


‘And now you’re agreeing with me?!?’   
  


‘Fuck.’

“Harry. Look!” Hermione said excitedly. On her wrist the small star she had spelled out the words ‘Are you there?’


	2. A Star In A Sky Of Airplanes

_“Harry. Look!” Hermione said excitedly. On her wrist the small star she had spelled out the words ‘Are you there?’_

  
‘Hello.’ Hermione spelled out as she touched her wand to her tattoo. The small star she had on her wrist turned as she wrote.   
  
‘Hello. How are you?’ They replied.   
  


‘Fine. You?’   
  


‘Been better. My friends are total weirdos.’   
  


‘Oh do I relate.’ Hermione replied with a small smile. “Rude!” Harry said pushing her a little. Hermione giggled. ‘but what do you mean by that?’ 

‘So pretty much my friend has been talking to his soulmate for like an hour so he’s freaking out.’

‘So has mine. That’s how I’m talking to you.’   
  


‘Thats good.’ “Harry.” Hermione smiled. “They seem so nice!”   
  


“So did mine but mines bloody Draco Malfoy.” Harry murmured.   
  


“Maybe you’ll be good for each other.” Hermione shrugged.   
  


Harry looked at her like she had just admitted to being to the bloody Queen of England. “Good for each other? What does that even mean!”   
  


“You know, you can make him less of an arsehole and he can help with your confidence. Zip bam boom done.”   
  


“Zip bam-?”

”Muggle thing.” Hermione said cutting him off.   
  


“Okay?” Harry replied, still a little confused. “So... What should I do?”   
  


“Hon, I’m going to be completely honest with you. I have no clue.” Hermione replied. “I love you but I’m going to my dorm. Goodnight Harry!” She smiled while walking back up the stairs to her room.

”Love you too! Goodnight!” He yelled back. 

He walked back to his dorm and fell asleep as soon as he laid down.   
  


_Later that morning..._

_“_ Harry! Harry you idiot! Open this door.” Hermione yelled banging on the door to the boys dormitory.   
  


Harry woke up, startled. He got up quickly and opened the door. “What Hermione?” He asked sleepily. 

“My soulmate is bloody Pansy Parkinson.” She said storming into his dorm.   
  


“Mione! Everyone’s still sleeping!” He warned.   
  


“Does it look like I care Harry? I have more important issues than your beauty sleep!”   
  


“Jesus ‘Mione calm down.” He told her.   
  


And just like that Ron woke up and said “Did you just say Pansy Parkinson is your soulmate?” Ron said shocked.   
  


“Yes. I’ll explain it later. I promise. Now we have classes in like an hour and a half so if you don't want to starve to death until lunch I suggest you get up.” Hermione told them all. “And get Dean and Seamus up. Bloody idiots were probably up all night snogging.” She murmured walking out.


End file.
